libeternumfandomcom-20200215-history
Dawsutria
The Dawsutrian region was increasingly explored and settled as new cities and towns sprang up expanding southeast in the decades leading up to 4,020 OC. Settlement was spurned these decades ago due to an exodus from Acleon and its hostile sphere of influence. As the exodus progressed, numerous cities and towns interconnected peacefully to create a web of roads and paths promoting development and further success. In 4,023 Toatzl, of the Travelling Throne, led a war path of devastation from the farthest southern jungle reaches of Dawsutria up to the city of Luceredin. This staggered settlement south of Luceredin and reversed some of the progress made in the southern half of Dawsutria. A great number of people were displaced. Toatzl's path of destruction from the southern wilds at the edfe of Dasutria stretched all the way north to Luceredin where his forces were defeated. Humans, elves, dwarves, lizard-kin, rat-kin, and more were scattered north from their previous homes razed by Toatzl. Many of the displaced stayed in Luceredin rather than return and settled in the city or nearby. This influx of unfamiliar humanoids led to a rash of tensions. Lizard-kin were widely associated with the evils of Toatzl. Some of the lizard-kin, while they were amid Toatzl's ranks, were brain-washed into their role. The many other humanoids of the region found this hard to forgive... and remained skeptical of any lizard-kin. The newcomers caused both boon and burden for Luceredin. Merchants, tradesmen, and professionals flourished with the new supply of customers without an equal influx of the same connections, resources, and skills. Meanwhile many struggled to find suitable shelter or reven rom to live as housing filled up, taverns were full and prices were rising for all. Some lived in camps among the woos at the outskirts beyond the city walls. Shiver Alley was even more unpredictable and violent as new upstarts sought to upset the hierarchy and take advantage of desperate people with little more skill than combat or hunting. The new unprotected camps were subject to robbery, assault, and worse without protections and vigilance. The town guard and Order of the Lumicrux found themselves incapable of managing the many new challenges. The Order and town guard to in beast fold to their ranks, which was unheard-of before this time. These new members stood watch in Shiver alley, patrolled the outskirts for bandits and criminals, and scrambled to maintain as safe environment. Of course lightly vetted recruiting to the town guard led to instances of corruption and poor protection. The Order of the Lumicrux became the only reliable symbol of protection and loyalty to good will. The small quarters of the Lumicrux were filled with new recruits and helping people as best they could with essentials and medical help. After a year of adjustment some migrated out from Luceredin and a semblance of stability returned, but Luceredin was certainly a changed city. As was the whole region. Luceredin began expansion projects to grow size and reach of the city walls. This helped employ people, but it was all playing catch up. Trade routes and paths to the city and its outlying resources were harder tread and some were newly forged. Adventuring flourished as many tradesmen sprang for opportunities but had to find uncharted paths and resources. This region was expanding and developing faster than ever before, but it felt the growing pains too. Category:Region Category:Location